Exotica
by this be a dead account
Summary: Lavi wanted to feel that electricity jolting up under his fingers again and again, foreign to him; but the knowing smirk on the Noah's lips informed him well enough. It was something tantalizingly exotic. Tyki x Lavi, rated M for the usual.
1. Carnival

**A/N: **Hello! This is Flattered, though you could call me Jazola, or any variation of the name. I've been immersed in the D. Gray -Man fandom for quite a while, but only now have I gotten the nerve to post anything... xD;; So, presenting a chapter fic for Lucky... Admittedly, this is probably the longest the chapters are going to be, so I think that's a good thing, considering the lethargic pace of my updates.  
Please be grateful to _MissterCackles_ for being my lovely beta and kicking this chapter into shape for me-- she owns all. :D  
Thank you for deciding to read this fic, and I hope I don't disappoint!! (Reviews are, of course, accepted with tears of ecstasy.)

**Credits:** D. Gray -Man is the property of Katsura Hoshino-san, who! is back in duty! ^^

* * *

**Exotica**

**oo1: Carnival  
**

Lavi rolled over in his bed, smothering his head under his pillow. "Ugh," he groaned, failing to block out the festive noises of the Mardi Gras parade commencing on outside. The French were insane, he concluded, for holding a ten-day carnival, with nonstop dancing. It was a miracle that no Akuma had obliterated the throngs of people yet.

His partner for this mission, Allen, was standing guard on the hotel balcony, Innocence deactivated but well on the lookout. Lavi didn't even understand why exorcists were sent to keep watch over large celebrations from Akuma—couldn't Komui just use his authority to shut the damn things down?

As an unknown object—probably an empty liquor bottle—was hurled at the window by a drunken celebrator, the redheaded exorcist could hear his British teammate yelp in shock. Lavi groaned, and struggled upright as a soft footstep entered the room. Staring blearily into the dimly illuminated room, he blinked. "Allen? I can take over if you want—"

Suddenly, two hands closed over his barely-awake eye and eyepatch from behind—(a rather stupid move, as he was three-fourths blind in this darkness, anyhow) carrying with them the strangely chilling scent of cigarettes.

"Boo," whispered a low, seductive voice close to Lavi's ear. The Bookman apprentice jumped in surprise, and leaned backward into a warm, firm chest.

"Who the hell—" but before he could finish the obvious question, his attacker murmured softly.

"Don't you remember me, Eyepatch Boy?"

Lavi froze at the voice, and felt his veins go into paralysis with cold blood, as he clearly recognized the person behind him. "Noah," he hissed, hand flying to the pants leg that he kept Nyoibo strapped to. With a bolt of terror though, he realized that his hammer was gone. As the hands slid off his face, he could make out the darkened features of none other than Tyki Mikk, now sitting coolly cross-legged on his bed before him.

Though the exorcist's green eye lingered momentarily in the golden ones, he quickly noticed his equip-type Innocence being mocking flipped in the Noah's palm. "Don't you dare," he rasped, genuine terror and pleading in his tone. Nyoibo was all he had left of his true self, and if it got destroyed…

"I'm not here to pick a fight," Tyki assured the teenager. "I'm here for the celebration."

As the redhead opened his mouth wide to shout for his teammate, his cry was cut short by the Pleasure lunging at him and smothering his words with a strong hand.

"An annoyed expression was fixated on the Portuguese man's face as he held Lavi in one hand and his hammer in the other. "Good gods, you really are a riotous one," he chided. "I told you, I'm here to celebrate, not fight. If that were my intention, trust me, your hammer would be long dissolved." A dark chuckle escaped his lips as he noted the emerald orb dilate at his words. "Now, would you please listen to me? I really don't feel like turning raw Innocence to powder right now."

Lavi knew it was no empty threat- it was common knowledge that the Noah Clan had the ability to simply crush Innocence with a charge of Dark Matter. "What do you want?" He hissed from behind his captor's hand, his gaze flickering worriedly in his friend's general direction outside.

Relief for his fellow exorcist came though, as a high-pitched scream floated its way through the town, and the loud hum of Innocence activating reverberated through the air. The British's warning cry of 'Level One— move!' could also be heard, and smug warmth spread inside Lavi as he watched the Noah wince, reacting to the sheer amount of Innocence Allen had gained since Edo.

The least he could take solace in, was that even if the white-haired boy couldn't help him against the enemy, he'd be much safer up against Level One Akuma or something.

Ignoring the temporary distraction provided by the Walker boy, Tyki answered question with question, and restarted conversationally. "Know the purpose of Mardi Gras?" The dominated Bookman could only glare back in response, so he continued without concern. "To let out all of one's pleasures right before Lent begins. I decided to tryout this piece of Christian culture for once, so it just happens that I chose you to join me in my experiment. Feel flattered, Eyepatch-kun. There are plenty of young women dying to be my partner instead."

"Then go get someone who's actually _willing_," Lavi spat, curling his knees to his chest defensively. He had no idea what the Noah's idea of pleasure was, but considering he'd killed six exorcists for the hell of it before, the suspicions chilled him ominously.

"Foolish exorcist," Tyki purred, his face looming disturbingly close to his victim's. "I can't believe you're still so naïve at the age of _eighteen_…" Without any fair warning, the man ducked his head to meet the Bookman's, and hungrily latched his mouth over the teen's, successfully muffling his protests.

Lavi choked in horror as the Portuguese advanced the brutal liplock, and his jaw was effortlessly pried open. Instantaneously, the taste of cigarettes flooded his senses, and the smell somewhat numbed his mind, until he felt his attacker's tongue flick out and start roaming around the inside of his mouth. Unfolding his legs, he kicked out at the offender's chest with a strangled gasp of denial. To his dismay, his legs shot uselessly through Tyki's body, and he was reminded of the man's ability to choose what he touched.

"Hold still," the dark-haired Noah commanded, pulling away from the younger male's mouth. As he smirked in triumph, he brushed a thumb over his prey's slowly swelling lips, halting in his sick game momentarily to observe the flushed and obviously terrified Bookman. "Lavi, was it?" When he received no reply, the Noah speculatively licked his upper jaw, cocking his head dangerously. "That was a question, boy."

"It's Bookman," the redhead finally snarled, leaving off the 'Junior' out of respect for his own pride in the moment.

"So sure in your title?" The Pleasure asked amusedly, leaning his head close to the other's.

As Lavi instinctively pressed himself back into the headboard of the bed, he clenched his fingers tightly, unsure what to say next to preserve his life longer. With the trapped look of a caged animal, the emerald orb slit in a vie for intimidation, but his fierce exterior only caused the older man to snort in dark mirth.

"Would you prefer me make you beg?" Tyki reached a long finger out to touch his prey's shuddering neck, and his laughs simply increased as the boys visible eye blanched shut, and he shrank away.

"I will never beg you," the redhead promised in a quivering tone. "I know what you did to Suman, and--" his voice wavered at the remembrance of what had happened to the deceased exorcist, "I would rather you break my Innocence than _beg you for it_!" With a cry of uprise, Lavi sprung forward, and to his amazement, actually managed to grab Nyoibo as he passed through the Noah. Rolling onto the floor, he activated his Innocence and wielded his growing hammer with desperate determination.

"Well, little Bookman," Tyki smirked in surprise, brushing his hair back in readiness, "that was a clever move, I'll admit, using my powers against me. But if you'll recall, I said I was only here to relieve my pleasures in honour of your Christian holidays."

"Shut up, bastard!" Lavi hissed, his weapon glowing with the raw strength of his Innocence. Stepping back, he shot the head of the hammer straight at his enemy, hoping that the head-on attack would throw the man off his strategic battle tactics.

However, the Noah had other intentions. A low growl emitted from his throat as he easily sidestepped the useless assault. "You're starting to irk me," he warned, golden eyes flickering outside as well, to check if the British exorcist had taken notice of the considerably more perilous struggle going on in the hotel room.

"Your fight is mine," Lavi snapped, annoyed that Tyki would find Allen a bigger threat than himself.

The Portuguese man's brow lifted in a mocking smile, and stepped toward the redhead, a hand lifted in front of him. "I _really_ don't want to fight you while people are celebrating just outside… And I wasn't hoping to have to resort to this, either." As the thin fingers flexed sharply, a distortion appeared on Tyki's lips, and he leered at the exorcist expectantly.

The growing sense of foreboding roared suddenly in Lavi, and he staggered forward, hands trembling in overwhelming paranoia. Then, his fears were fully confirmed, when the air around him grew thin, and he was left in a slowly expanding world of black. He recognized this as Tyki's space vacuum, and knowing the results of this power, greedily inhaled as much air as he could, before even that was sucked from around him. Staring hopelessly out at the smirking Noah, he grasped Nyoibo, trying to wield it. To his alarm, the Innocence was gone, lapped from his willpower and weakness. He looked down at his hammer, and indeed, the green glow was faded from the head. Lavi's breath fell out in a shocked realization, and then he was left defenseless and without air. He was completely at the man's mercy—for Tyki, it was a simple game of waiting out the mortal lungs. With the ability to reject air, his miniature vacuum held the redhead captive.

The Bookman apprentice lost his remaining breath then, and by instinct, he struggled to inhale, but there was nothing but blackness to suck up. Panic set in, and he collapsed to his knees, wanting nothing more than out of this hellspace. Nyoibo fell limply out of his hands, and he reluctantly succumbed to the calmer state of sleep that was tugging him into an unconscious suffocation. His body keeled forward in slow motion, but just before he would've given in and fainted, he could make out a gentleman's shoe, stepping toward him in eager anticipation.

Then, as if by a miracle, the vacuum was gone. Still drowsy with oxygen deprivation, Lavi was dead to the world as his shirtfront was suddenly seized by a dark hand, and he was slammed against a wall, well subdued and tamed. Awakened by this impact, his jade eye snapped open, and he desperately gulped down air, his entire body quivering.

A set of soft lips placed themselves on his pulsating throat, and the redhead groaned in displeasure, feeling teeth graze lightly against his pulse line.

"Now, Lavi, there are two ways we can do this," the older man purred, speaking into his victim's exposed neck.

"It's _Bookman_," the boy protested weakly.

"Right, right," Tyki smiled tauntingly. "Anyways, you can either succumb now to feel your pleasure in its full extent, or I can force you, and bring _pain _with pleasure."

The exorcist coughed in disbelief. "What the hell are you—"

"Don't pretend like you don't know," the Portuguese snapped irritably. "I hate it when people condone the full power of what a little pleasure can do to a person. You're a beautiful eighteen-year old with no promises tying you to 'abstinence' as a Bookman. Are you honestly still a virgin?"

"Well, generally, I'm out destroying the shit-for-brains Akuma you set on us, so no, I don't usually have time to fuck," the teenager retorted back as sarcastically as he could, equally annoyed by his enemy.

Slowly, the leer returned to Tyki's ominous expression. "Then I'll have the _pleasure_ of being the first to take you." Going directly to matters, he flipped up the bottom hem of Lavi's undershirt and spread his cool hand over the pale, shivering chest, savouring the teen's struggling shouts. "Come now, Lavi, I can tell you're secretly curious about all this."

"But—no—why?" The redhead gasped and shifted violently, laboring to throw off the hazy stupor that had been cast on by asphyxiation. In a speech utterly stripped of his snarky attitude, he queried, "Why an exorcist?"

Tyki barked in laughter as he forced the long shirt off of a protesting Lavi, ducking his head swiftly to ravish the boy's exposed body. "It's adorable that you're so ticklish," he growled with a feral edge, lapping at the creamy torso with a sick hunger.

The exorcist's hands flew to his offender's head, aching to push him off. However, his arms were suddenly flimsy and limp—the strength pulled out of him by the nauseous dread welling up inside. "Get _off_," he implored in panic.

Choosing to ignore the request, Tyki looked up at him instead, a dangerous glow to his irises. "I picked you because it's obvious you have had no pleasure in the life you lead."

Lavi froze, leaning heavily against the wall he'd been pushed onto. "What do you mean?" He demanded warily. "I'm fine, my life is _fine_."

"Heh… no need to get so defensive, Lavi," he whispered, gripping the boy's hips. "But it's clear you're torn between your duties and your friends. Take a break, shounen. I'm more than willing to help you to a bit of pleasure, myself…"

The redhead shook his head back and forth quickly, wanting nothing more than to reject what Tyki was saying. "I don't… I don't…" The words that the man was saying were contradicting everything that Lavi had lived with and for, his entire life. He didn't _want _to understand it, but he still did.

"Don't what?" The Portuguese's voice was laced with a wry tone of sadism, and it was plain that he was enjoying this. "I can feel you. You want this. You're _curious_, Lavi. The least I can do is show you the briefest glimpse of Pleasure, so you truly know what your life is missing." Confident that he'd fully covered all his prey's arguments, the Noah set himself to his task at hand.

Deaf to the Bookman's choked pleadings, he swiftly reached a hand glowing with Dark Matter to the boy's belt and slashed the leather apart. The loosely outfitted pants fell easily enough after that, and Lavi's shaking thighs were bared to his predator.

The Noah glanced up at the exorcist, searching the wide-open green eye. He could almost see the internal battle through the crystalline iris, and a knowing leer pulled at the corners of his mouth, knowing which side of the boy was winning between the arguments presented. Whenever curiousity fought morals, it was always the former that won. Humans were so innocently predictable…

Feeling that his redhead had reached a hesitant conclusion at least, Tyki commenced with his pleasure business, and stood up to loop his arms behind Lavi's naked body embracingly.

He patiently dipped his head to touch his lips against the other male's with caution, but didn't have to wait long. The teenager's response was extremely reluctant at first, but as he only pushed lightly back against the kiss, Tyki's smirk seeped contagiously into the gesture. The Noah pressed back toward the Bookman, their lips engaged in a suddenly wonderful clash.

Without further ado, the man ran his eager tongue over Lavi's closed mouth, a soft chuckle escaping his throat as the boy moved backward at first in bewilderment. He understood the nonverbal request quickly though, and with the shy acceptance of an utter virgin, opened his jaw for Tyki to enter. With a small amount of fair coaxing, the redhead's tongue was convinced into a gentle dance with the other, and Tyki could feel Lavi weakening to the pressure already, buckling knees falling against his own.

"Mmf…" the redhead pulled gracelessly out of the kiss then, his breathing even more labored than before. "You taste like cigarettes," he complained faintly, eyelid fluttering beautifully.

"I'm sorry," the Portuguese apologized, gripping the boy's back tighter. It was already taking him enough self-restraint to keep the pace slow enough for the teen to adjust to. "Amazing what it can do to you, mm?"

Knowing that the man was speaking of the intensely building pleasure, Lavi bit his lower lip in reluctant pondering about how to respond, but was rudely jerked from his thought as another pair of teeth helped to bite his lip. He yelped in surprise, moving his head back and bringing Tyki's with him.

"Heh, you're so cute," the Pleasure whispered, now travelling to nip at the boy's earlobe.

"Can you please stop biting me?" Lavi implored distractedly. "It feels strange…"

"Would you rather we simply cut to the good part, then?" The man asked in mild surprise.

The exorcist shook his head frantically, now pushing the elder male away in denial. "No…" he argued firmly. "I already let a Noah show me what pleasure was, and that's more than enough."

Tyki snorted, pressing back against the smaller body. "That was _hardly_ any form of _pleasure_—"

"No!" Lavi ducked his head in mortification, breath hitching as the Noah forced his way to lick at his collarbone persistently. "Look—I'm _curious_, God yes, I am—" his voice broke as he confessed to the shame, "but I can't do this."

"I'd hate to force you," Tyki commented dryly, lifting his head up to stare levelly into a lowered emerald orb.

"Don't…"

"You want this, Lavi. Don't deny yourself of a simple pleasure. Can you even do that for yourself?"

"Shit, you don't get it! _Allen's right outside!"_

Golden irises dilated slightly as the Noah leaned backward to take in the exorcist's full expression. "You're actually worried about your friend finding out."

"Yes, I actually worry about what the people closest to me think, because I _care about them_."

Underlying the voice was something that caught the Pleasure off guard—a sort of passion, curled dormant under the words. Immediately, Tyki knew he despised that sleeping passion, and with an inexplicable surge of jealousy, vowed to himself to demolish it quickly. "Unfortunately, I came here with one intention, and I don't plan on letting the Cheating Boy's presence stop me."

"Tyki—" suddenly, Lavi wrapped his arms around the Portuguese's neck tightly, and crushed his lips against the older man's desperately, shocking himself more than he did the other male. "I _do_ want to feel Pleasure," he admitted darkly, "but not now. I consent, but not at this time, this place." When no argument came from the surprised Noah, he continued in the same, low tone. "Do you know what it's like—to travel your whole life and not be allowed to do what you want? I want to know something—anything, that I've been missing."

The boy's lips trembled as he struggled to find a way to say the rest, hands absently lacing themselves through the silken, ebony locks. But the Noah needed no more, and he placed an understanding finger to the swollen lips, his breath mixing with Lavi's in the small space between them. "You're guaranteeing me a night alone with you?"

Blushed with shame and self-hatred, the Bookman apprentice nodded, fingers tightening in the other's dark mane.

"Nothing to be so morose over, boy," Tyki chuckled smugly, possessively holding the teenager close with the demeanor of someone who had just won something and had no intention of giving it back. "This is… far more than I'd expected from an exorcist like you. We all have our dark sides, don't we?"

"Don't push it, Noah," Lavi demanded tersely, though he didn't move away from the man's domineering grip.

"Of course not, sweet," the seductive Pleasure whispered smoothly, unexpectedly grinding his hips up against the redhead's, earning a sharp inhale of pleased shock from his abused lips. "I'll see you in a week's time, and no allowances then. I'll take you by force if I must—but I am having you."

And with a lasting kiss that was meant to bruise the boy's entire being, Tyki took his departure quickly, leaving nothing but the lingering scent of cigarettes and Lavi's panting body, still propped dazedly against the wall.


	2. Ambience

**A/N:** I have NEVER updated this quickly. In my life. :D  
Please give thanks to _MissterCackles_ for being my beta and making sure reading this chapter wouldn't give you an eyesore! Love her. ^^  
If it's not too much to ask, reviews are embraced with joyful sobs.

Also- a note. 'Irmão' means 'brother' in Portuguese. It's pretty obvious, but just in case...

**Credits: **Hoshino-san owns. Though she should learn to share. ;w;

* * *

**Exotica**

**oo2: Ambience  
**

As Lavi swung his hammer down and down again on the targets, his mind drifted, and the monitoring golem that was tabbing his progress hummed softly in disapproval at his diminishing accuracy. Growling at the patronizing buzz, the redhead wiped his brow with the back of his hand, and twirled Nyoibo deftly in his skilled arms. Hearing the quickly spinning hammer slice through air, birds in the vicinity of Lavi's training grounds squawked in alarm, flapping their wings to flee.

"Gouka Kaijin: Hiban!" Stamping the fire seal with his enlarged hammerhead, the exorcist swung toward the sky, a writhing serpent of inferno launching itself at some unknown enemy. Shading his emerald eye with gloved palm, Lavi squinted toward the high skies, and then glanced to the monitoring golem for a status. The numbers blipped out of the black machinery's mechanic voice: "Synchro-rate: decreased 3%."

The Bookman apprentice groaned under his breath, deactivating Nyoibo in thoughtful silence. He hefted the rapidly shrinking hammer in his hands, and once it reached its minimum size, slipped it into the strap on his leg. It was that damn Noah, he knew that. Raking a hand through his shock of crimson hair, not for the first time, he allowed his mind to wander back to the glowing eyes of Tyki Mikk, staring hungrily at him as he spoke of Lavi's deepest dredges of guilty desire. Looking back on it now as a practical Bookman, he laughed bitterly at himself and his hormonal cravings. He would have to watch himself from here on, but feeling a pang of fear in his stomach, he couldn't shake off the Pleasure's promise to take him the next time they met.

Tyki clearly had plans to break Lavi while holding him at the merciless point of pleasure, either as a Bookman, exorcist or simply as a boy, he didn't know, but the scene could not be permitted to play.

Heading back to the towering castle, Lavi shrugged off the remainder of his worries. If anything was likely, Tyki would probably forget about their deal and leave him alone…

At that moment, there was a shout of unbridled excitement, and a yelp of surprise in answer. Looking toward the Gate, Lavi could see Krory, launching himself at Miranda, who had just returned from her mission that morning. "Miranda, Miranda," the Transylvanian exorcist burbled in that childish way of his. "How are you? Did the mission go well?"

The woman blushed as Krory adoringly put an arm around her shoulder. As she responded in a mirthful voice, Lavi lifted a hand in greeting to the Finder who had also arrived with Miranda, smiling at the white-robed woman. The Finder shook her head knowingly, and after glancing at the curious pair, returned to her previous task of convincing the unreasonable gatekeeper to let her in.

It was painfully obvious that Krory and Miranda were more than just two friends with a lot in common, though nobody had ever mentioned it before, for fear of flustering the couple into incurable mortification. They clearly made one another happy though, and it pleased the rest of the Order well enough.

Lavi crossed his arms behind his head, the smile still staying strong on his visage. He had never been jealous, he realized, and the thought of lacking pleasure hadn't even come into his thoughts before Tyki had brought it to his attention. Momentarily, the grin on his lips faltered, tainted by a dark scowl of disgust. It figured that the murderous Noah would try to throw his mind into disarray…

Seeking distraction, the redhead wandered into the vast castle, searching for friends. Cupping hands around his mouth, he shouted throughout the building from floor to floor. "Yuu! Allen! Lenalee!" He continued this task for minutes, until he finally coaxed a disgruntled Kanda from what appeared to be one of his hair grooming sessions. Indeed, his fists were clenched around the wooden handle of a brush, which Lavi assumed was acting as his own neck in the samurai exorcist's imagination.

"Yuu!" He cried in glee, running to the slightly older boy.

"I'm _here_ already, Baka-Usagi."

"I'm bored. Entertain me."

A hiss of metal on metal sounded, as Kanda unsheathed Mugen from its black scabbard. "Oh, I'll entertain you," the Japanese roared, the deactivated sword threatening precariously at Lavi's throat.

Used to this attack, the redhead easily ducked under the blade, reappearing beside Kanda. "Come on, lemme braid your hair just once, please? I'll take it right out after I'm done."

"Che, I saw what happened to Lenalee last time you did that to her," the samurai snarled condescendingly, flicking Mugen toward his colleague dangerously. "She had curls that wouldn't come out for hours."

A tentative smile crossed the Bookman apprentice's lips, having found some temporary asylum from the betraying thoughts of the Noah of Pleasure.

**--xoxoxo--**

A gloved hand rose and curled to knock on the vast oak door of the Kamelots' mansion, and almost instantaneously, a maid with a star scarred on her forehead answered the summons, ushering the man inside. She took his top hat and overcoat, gesturing to the rich parlor inside. "This way, Lord Mikk. I'm afraid you just missed Duke Millennium—he went off to find you, I believe."

Tyki sighed, making a noise of exasperation. "He overreacts… I'm _two days late_, what does he expect…? Thank you, Emma." Before he could take a step further though, a large object threw itself at him, and he blanched in alarm, lifting his brow as Road latched onto his shirtfront.

"Father, Tyki's here!" She announced in merriment, grinning up at her adopted uncle.

"Hey, Road," he greeted the Dream Noah amicably. He looked up as Cyril entered the parlor as well, leaning against the doorframe and staring at his younger brother in adoration. "_Irmão_," he added in his native language.

"Where were you, sweetling?" The elder cooed, an annoying grin on his thin lips.

"Eh," Tyki provided generically, a frown slipping onto his own face.

Cyril looked to his daughter for a translation, and she supplied with more detail, "He went off to do his Pleasure business."

Immediately, the Minister grew interested. "Oh _really _now, Tyki. Was she a keeper?"

"He," the younger Noah corrected, sweeping back his long mane. "And Cyril, you know I have no intention of marrying anyone, so drop it. They're all simple human pleasures, if I have to remind you again." When his brother made no motion to take the cue of leaving, Tyki snorted, and turned on his heel, making his way up to his own temporary bedroom, Road still attached to his dress shirt.

The Minister made a pouting noise at his sibling's rude departure, but let him leave, only calling after him in a motherly fashion, "Well, after you two have had your 'girl talk', won't you come down and try some of the cookies Tricia and I baked?"

Tyki responded by flicking up his middle finger behind him, earning a chuckle from his all-too-loving brother.

Once in his neglected bedroom, the man detached Road from his frame with some difficulty, then strode to his dresser, pulling out fresh clothing, and throwing them on the bed, which his niece had perched herself on. "You're going back to your human hobos, aren't you?" The Dream whined, her brow creasing in upset.

A dark eyelid twitched at this crude referral, but Tyki let it go. They _were _vagabonds, it was true enough. "I am. Why?"

"Tyki, you never stay long with us." Road lay down on her stomach, stockinged legs kicking the air in a mild tantrum. "Why can't you ever be part of our family?"

"Hey, hey now, I spend a lot more time here than Lulubell or Skinn."

"Yeah, but Lulu's always kind of been a loner, and Skinn just blows up at the twins anyways. You're our _family _family, Tyki!"

Her uncle sighed wearily, now searching for his suitcase. "Damned if one of the maids went to go get it polished again," he muttered under his breath. "Right, well Road, I'm sorry. I'll stay longer next time, okay?"

Unexpectedly though, instead of replying to his rather pitiful promise, the Dream asked in mock coyness, "What's going on, ne?"

He looked up at the girl, confusion in topaz irises.

"Oh, stupid Tyki," Road enthused, rolling gracefully off the bed so she could stand to walk toward her family. "I'm not as oblivious as you'd like to think. You're usually in a good mood after using someone for pleasure, but now you're as sour as anything. Did the Earl bother you again?"

It was futile to try and hide _anything _from her, Tyki knew. So he decided to simply tell her what was on his mind, gallingly parallel to Cyril's term of 'girl talk'. Besides, Road, being the sadistic little witch she was, would probably approve of his intentions anyhow; it just seemed poisonous enough for her tastes. "I _am _rather fed up with the Earl," he told his niece wearily, leaning against his dresser as he crossed his arms. "Why am I the only one he calls 'pet'? Not even _Lulu _gets called that…" A twist of annoyance flickered over his face at this point. "So I went and found an exorcist, and—" he dropped off, seeing Road's widened eyes and completely captured attention.

"Not Allen?"

Tyki had difficulty containing his snort of ridicule at her choice of priorities. "No, not the Walker boy. His red-haired friend. But I didn't get to do anything… he was adamant, but I'm taking him without a doubt, next time."

"Tyki-pon, _why_?" The girl cried in distress, slamming her fists down on her uncle's chest, winning a groan of pain from him. "You _know _the Earl's going to forbid you from falling in love with an exorcist."

The Portuguese huffed in depreciation, edging cautiously away from his violent kin. "You all know I'm the Noah of Pleasure. I _can't _be tied down, and if anything, I'm going to stay with the exorcist to break him, you know, instead of penning frustrations up."

Satisfied by this response, Road allowed a slow smirk to plague her adolescent lips. "Millennium must piss you off a lot sometimes, huh?"

Tyki shrugged, moving to throw his selected clothes into his suitcase. "Not so much—more the want to fuck up somebody's life."

His niece giggled darkly, helping him to pack by pulling out his messily arranged shirts and folding them neatly back into the case, ignoring his disgruntled expression. "He's a Bookman too, isn't he? That'll be especially fun. Well, as long as you leave my Allen alone, it's okay. But," fishing a toffee candy from her skirt pocket, the Dream embodiment frowned, an oddity occurring to her. "Why did you let Bookman say 'no'?"

The male Noah opened his mouth to give an answer, but had to close it after realizing that he had nothing to say.

A concerned gleam entered Road's eyes, and she shook her head slowly in warning. "Careful, Tyki…"

"Don't fret your pretty little head about it," the Pleasure assured her, patting her on the top of her soft, indigo hair. "Other than his being the easiest exorcist to mess up, he also lacks a heart as a Bookman, doesn't he?"

**--xoxoxo--**

Lavi had been confident in his ability to dissuade the Noah from taking him on the next mission, if remembered at all. His stupidity could be cleaned up by a clever enough plan of wit, and he was determined to stay true to his chosen path of Bookman. So when a science department assistant had called to him in the cafeteria, asking him to go see Komui for his next mission once he was done with lunch, the boy felt slightly more prepared for trouble.

After having finished his meal, Lavi stood up from the table he and his three friends occupied, but was halted from walking away, by a large body. "Oh, hello," he spoke in surprise to the white-robed chest of a Finder.

"Mister Exorcist Lavi?" The man asked hopefully. The Finder was a tall, blond fellow with a ridiculously clumsy but good nature, who Lavi had seen a few times before stumbling all across Headquarters in a cheery lope. "My name's Gozu and I'm supposed to be helping you with your next mission."

A short 'che' of disapproval sounded from behind the exorcist and Finder, and they turned around to see Kanda, pushing his unconsumed soba tray away from himself, as if the sight of Gozu had made him lose all appetite. "Don't tell me he's escorting you to find something as sacred as _Innocence_, Baka-Usagi."

"Er," the Bookman apprentice began, "I don't know, but I'd guess so, if he came to find me?" Looking to the giant of a man for a confirmation, he was given an eager nod.

Allen and Lenalee looked back and forth between Kanda and Lavi, curious about the source of the Japanese exorcist's obvious irritation. However, the most they could do for the mortified Finder was smile sheepishly in apology for their overtly-rude companion.

"I might warn you," Kanda scoffed wryly, "that he'll probably be of more burden than assistance, no matter what his strength suggests."

The redheaded Bookman smiled winningly at his ill-tempered friend, and assured him, "I can take care of it, Yuu-chan, but Gozu's capabilities can't be that bad…" He waved to his three colleagues in farewell, and patted his Finder on the shoulder consolingly as they progressed to the Science Department. "Don't worry about Yuu. He really loves all of us—he just does a good job of hiding his emotions."

"A _really_ good job," Gozu sighed quietly, in awe at the prospect of a caring Kanda.

**--xoxoxo--**

The mission, to Lavi's immense relief, was located in southern England. As long as it wasn't in Nice, France, it was far enough away from his encounter with the Pleasure Noah, and hopefully, from the Pleasure himself. The objective was a shard of Innocence, located in an old castle—simple enough. The only drawback to this seemingly ideal mission was that it was too close to have to use the Ark for, so Lavi and Gozu would be travelling by local transportation, and spending the night at a Black Order supporter's inn.

Currently, the redhead was idly looking out the fogged-up window of a horse carriage, his scarf wrapped tightly around his neck to protect against he rainy cold. Gozu was acting as coach-driver outside, and Lavi felt a guilty pang that he was warmer inside the vehicle, but the Finder had insisted that 'All exorcists should conserve their health!'

"Sir Lavi," the man called to him, straining to be heard over the onslaught of rain, "we're almost to the town, so please be ready!"

The redhead gave back a sound of agreement, peering toward the end of the road, where a series of yellow lights gleamed silently, guiding as a beacon through the clouds' weeping to the sleeping village. As the carriage bumped haltingly over the poorly cobblestoned hillside leading into town, the exorcist could hear Gozu give a shout of shock. Instinctively, he latched his hands onto Nyoibo, and looked through the window that the Finder's back was to. "What is it? Akuma?"

"No, a man! Poor guy, walkin' in the rain all this time."

"A man—" Lavi's eye dilated suddenly, and a sick nausea clenched his stomach. It couldn't be Tyki, could it? The carriage came to an unwelcome stop, and Gozu's deep voice boomed kindly.

"Where are you headed, sir?"

"Gozu! _That dumbass,_" the redhead growled to himself furiously. "Gozu! He could be an Akuma, don't let him in!" He hissed through the window, fingers glowing green around his hammer.

"Oh—" the Finder gasped in shame at his own blatant stupidity. "Sir, Sir, I'm sorry!"

Rolling his eyes in vexation, Lavi pushed a hand against the carriage door to exit and be ready to attack, should the man outside truly be a demon, but hearing the traveler respond to Gozu in an eerie voice, the redhead suddenly couldn't bring himself to open the door. Shuddering, the greatest he could muster was to announce in a quavering speech, "Oi, Akuma. If it's an exorcist you want, I'm right here."

The men outside of the vehicle, hearing this, exchanged a confused banter, and realizing that there was no way an Akuma would hear the challenge of an exorcist and do nothing, Gozu turned backward to the carriage. "Sir Lavi, he's not an Ak—"

"I _know_ that!" The redhead's heart thudded in panic, and he desperately explained, "He could be a Noah, or are you really so useless you don't realize that?" A jolt of shameful regret shot down his nerves as he could practically feel Gozu blanch, but his trepidation overshadowed his conscience.

"So—sorry, Lavi." Giving a hasty apology to the traveler as well, the Finder cracked the whips of the horses, and the carriage was rolling away again.

The Bookman apprentice couldn't describe this irrational fear. It wasn't of the Noah exactly, but of his words that night in Nice. Cold fingers hesitated over the steamed condensation that veiled the outside to his eye, and shivering, Lavi pulled his hand away before he could wipe off the fogged glass. He didn't want to see that traveler, be he man, Akuma or Noah.

But his terrified imaginings were turned into a vicious reality, as a charming voice articulated in front of him, "What's wrong, Lavi? Whatever happened to the brave, reckless little Bookman I thought you were?"

Body shaking involuntarily, the exorcist raised his gaze to face the vagabond he had met on the train, a year and a half ago. Locked in the smug eyes of Tyki Mikk, Lavi felt his heart almost give out from the incredible rate at which it was pounding, and as the blood's travelling throughout his body practically deafened him, he knew that confronted head-on with the seductive Noah, his detailed plans of denying his body to the enemy had just become much more difficult than he'd anticipated.


	3. Insecurity

**A/N:** Spring break put so much of a boost on my muse. ;w; So here we go already, with chapter three! I'm so thrilled at the speed of my writing!!  
And here's the lemon warning.  
There is NO LEMON in this chapter. That's right- I just gave a warning for no lemons. No limes, either. I'm really sorry. D:  
Please thank and adore _MissterCackles_ for giving this chapter a look-over and ensuring that it was comprehensible! She deserves so much love. ^^  
Also, if it's possible, dropped reviews are gathered up in arms which shake with gratitude!

**Credits: **Everything belongs to Katsura Hoshino! (Though I think we all wish we could own Link, lately... *¬* )

* * *

**Exotica**

**oo3: Insecurity**

For a moment, all that could be heard was the faint popping of rocks clacking against the carriage wheels, and the heartbeat of rain falling over the top canvas. Lavi inhaled soundlessly, the hammer in his hands pulsating a faint, ethereal green. "I can't… I can't let you," he whispered, voice trembling from drained energy.

To his distress, the seemingly human figure before him didn't seem particularly perturbed. "I expected that you'd regret what you'd promised me," the man sighed, as if nothing could be done. "You can put down your hammer, by the way. I won't be doing anything, not with a Finder just outside."

The redhead knew that this was likely very true, but nonetheless, maintained his death-hold on Nyoibo. "I can't trust a Noah," he alleged hoarsely, throat constricting in fear.

Though the topaz-eyed man lifted his sculpted brow at this, he said nothing, which was confirmation enough that he had to agree.

All too soon, the creaking carriage groaned to a stop, the horses outside braying in relief as they reached the inn. Lavi kept his stare on the Noah, reluctant to start a hopeless fight, yet too paranoid to completely deactivate his equip-type Innocence. "Don't hurt Gozu," he pled quietly, hiding the apprehension from his face as best as he could.

Tyki made a scornful noise, somewhere between the lines of a snort and a scoff. "Prey like that is too stupid to be of any fun, and only a waste of time and expensive clothes. Don't worry, Lavi, I _hardly_ think he's worth it."

The redhead's blood chilled at the casual reference to hunting humans for sport, and wincing at the belittling description of the Finder, was reminded of his own cruel thoughts toward the innocent man. He almost spoke out in defense for the blond, but realized that to do so would be decreasing Gozu's chances of survival.

He made the mistake of closing his eyelid momentarily, and then, when he opened it again, Tyki was gone, as if the Noah had been waiting specifically for him to shut his eye for even the shortest moment.

Unnerved, the exorcist jumped out of the carriage before Gozu could open the door for him, fingers shuddering as they gripped Nyoibo.

"Sir Lavi?" The Finger asked in worry, seeing the hunted look on the redhead's features.

"It's nothing," he assured the older male. "Go ahead and check in. I'll get someone to take the carriage back."

Gozu nodded, then cheerily whistling, entered the Order-supporter's inn without further suspicion. Watching the Finder recede, Lavi swallowed around the lump in his throat. A soft whinny alerted him to the horses, as if they were asking him to do something about the troublesome carriage still harnessed to their backs. Light footsteps crunched the gravel road behind him, and fingers flew to Nyoibo, but the steps belonged only to a yawning stable boy, his brown hair and dirty clothes tousled by sleep.

"I can take them an' the carriage," the youth offered, holding out a hand for the reins.

"Oh…" Lavi handed the leather straps over, reluctantly relinquishing his fingers from his hammer head to do so.

The boy stared oddly at the minimized weapon, eyebrows scrunching together in curiousity. "Funny outfit y'got there…" he commented slowly, making no motion to lead the horses away.

Instantly, the redhead's emerald eye widened, and he warily ventured, pointing to his Black Order crest, "Have you seen this emblem before?"

The stable boy shrugged generically. "Nah, it's just pretty."

The exorcist studied the youth's face carefully, but his paranoia found no danger in the dark eyes. He wasn't an Akuma… Shivering, he quickly left, walking faster than was necessary into the building in front of him.

As the door jangled open with a merry chime, the clerk's eyes scanned appreciatively over his exorcist's jacket, her lips lifting slightly in support. "Welcome, Black Priest." She scurried out from behind the counter respectfully, curtsying slightly as she spoke. "We hope you can save our town from the horrors that ail it."

Humbled as always by these pleas, the Innocence-user sheepishly rubbed the nape of his neck, chuckling lightly. "I'll do all I can," he guaranteed.

The woman beamed gratefully, as she drew a room key from a shelf on the wall behind her, and instructed, "Your room is already set up across the hall from your teammate's. If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask!"

He thanked her in reply, and then made his way up to his room. Once he was in the simple living quarters, he quickly locked the door, even when he knew it was useless to defend against Tyki Mikk. He set his travelling pack down unceremoniously on the floor, and then pulled Nyoibo from its strap. Standing, Lavi began to pace feverishly, glancing warily back and forth from the door to the moon that peered down at him from the grimy window, as it watched every movement of the late night, yet still refused to tell the whereabouts of his enemy.

At last, the petrified exorcist could take the suspense no longer. "Tyki, if you plan to come in, don't hold it off."

That familiar, low chuckling drifted toward him from across the room, and Lavi spun on his heel, to find the Noah perched contentedly on his windowsill.

"Extend!" the redhead commanded, aiming his hammerhead at Tyki's chest.

All too easily, the brunet sidestepped the weapon, grabbing its bar instead. Wincing at the proximity to Innocence, Tyki yanked the hilt toward him, slightly wavering Lavi's balance on the floor. "You _are_ rather feisty, aren't you?" He scoffed, pulling at the hammer even more.

"Stop that," Lavi ordered, stumbling to find purchase on the floorboards. "_Noah_!"

The Pleasure let out a dark laugh of derision, but released the hammer, quickly appearing just in front of the exorcist. "You promised me your pleasure, and I will be taking it, as I told you. Don't fight, boy, or this will just become a lot more painful than it could be."

"Shit—" a gloved hand pressed firmly against his chest, and all too abruptly, he fell backwards into a waiting bed. His breathing was cut off when he noted Tyki's face mere millimeters from his own. Even amidst his panic, he found himself raptured by the molten pools of yellow, which seemingly out-burned the emerald of his own eye. He was brought back to the current problem though, by a warm hand placing itself on his hipbone, then travelling intimately over his shaking legs. "Get off me, Noah," he demanded, unable to hide the pleading note from his voice this time.

His tone didn't escape Tyki's attention, as a somewhat sadistic leer tainted the man's dark lips ominously. "You seemed so much more willing last we met," the murderer growled, "what changed?"

"I was blinded then," the redhead protested urgently. "You confused me—I don't _need_ pleasure, Tyki Mikk, least of all yours!"

The brunet adopted a look of mock offense, blinking his curiously long lashes. "I don't quite know how to take that, Lavi. Or—" his voice deepened suddenly, his lips curling back predatorily, "like I said, I'll take you on your promise."

Lavi's head spun with the pressure of everything—the realization of what was happening, of what he was about to lose, and to whom—but most distractingly—the warm weight of Tyki's body pressed flush against his own, their legs tangled far too intricately over the side of the bed. What could he do in a situation like this—and against a Noah? The words flew unbidden from his mouth. "Wait for me one more night."

"What?" The tension snapped like a thick matchstick, replaced by Tyki's unexpected confusion.

"Please. This would be the first for anything this intimate in my life—I want to know who it is that I'll be sharing it with."

"Why?" The laughing lining of the Pleasure's voice was obvious and made Lavi wince with its bluntness.

"Isn't that what people normally do before they lay each other? Get to _know_ one another?" The redhead controlled his words, forcing them to stay flat and free of his heart's trembling. At this point, it was useless to try to convince the Noah to forget the promise of Pleasure; that much was unavoidable. But the least Lavi could do was postpone his innocence's permanent departure, and he prayed fervently that the older man would agree to this.

"Lavi, I'm the Noah of Pleasure, this is what I do. I reap desire and good-feeling, and you, like every other virgin, have the greatest potential of it. I've already waited longer than I'd intended to, and I generally try to keep to my plans."

The exorcist almost blurted that he didn't want it, but he slowly closed his jaw. To say so would be to lie horribly. He didn't _need_ pleasure, true, but he did want it, he realized. The heat of another body flat against his—he yearned for it. The light friction was unbearable, and cringe as he might, he desperately wanted _more_. But not without knowledge. "No," he finally responded. "I'm not denying it—" he winced at this admittance, "But I want to know you."

Golden eyes blinked again. "You swore it'd be tonight, boy. How do I know you won't be reluctant tomorrow as well?"

The redhead bit his lower lip, having no answer. "…I can't promise anything else. But please let me know you."

Tyki stared inquisitively into the wide, jade orb, contemplating this. Feeling the frame underneath his shiver instinctively, the Noah keenly licked his lips. "One more day," he consented, shocking himself. He had no idea what convinced him to let the exorcist go another night unmarked. Perhaps it was the thought that, if preserved just a little longer, the boy's virginity would be even sweeter when finally taken. Settling on this theory, the dark-haired man slowly unwound his own body from the paler one, his hands trailing perhaps a moment too long over the boy's beating heart.

Lavi's eye dilated in warning at this lingering touch, and he knew then that Tyki's agreement to his waiting would not come without a price. His hand snapped to the other male's, holding it away from the vulnerability of his mortal heart. "Don't—"

"I won't _take_ you," the Portuguese disclaimed, his tone almost sardonic with bitter disappointment. "Don't move, I want to see something…"

With a sick feeling of sudden nausea, Lavi choked as Tyki's hand vanished through his grip, and plunged into his shallowly breathing chest. "Stop," the exorcist gasped, nerves seizing with terror as a constricting agony surrounded his heart. "What do you—?"

"I'm just trying to assure you," the Noah explained while stroking a gentle hand over the fragile organ's pumping ridges, "that you should trust me."

"Trust you--?!" The redhead spat in disbelief, though he fell silent as the speech painfully tightened his entire torso. "While you're positioned to kill me?" He finished quietly, his shocked question no louder than a subdued mutter.

"Think of it this way," the Pleasure suggested wryly. "I hold your life in my fist now. If I so choose to, I can end it with one flex. I could torture you right now with perfect ease, and you could do nothing to stop me."

"How does that make me feel better?" The exorcist questioned, wincing as the invading hand gilded tenderly over his organ.

"I have no intentions of killing you in this moment, nor will I tomorrow evening. If I wanted to, I could do it now." Slowly withdrawing his hand from the boy's gasping body; Tyki smirked hauntingly down at the redhead. "Do I have your confidence now?"

"You're _insane_," Lavi accused, clutching at the center of his chest where his life had just been in peril.

The Noah shrugged, but made no effort to deny this. "I don't want you getting terrified when I'm already taking you tomorrow," he explained casually, as if it was something as trivial as the latest economic swell and Lavi a friendly conversationalist.

The words, so normally spoken, had a profound effect on the exorcist's curiousity. "So being the Noah of Pleasure," he ventured, intrigued, "do you constantly search for people to 'please'?"

Tyki chuckled drily, shaking his head in amusement. "Good god, no, Lavi. Do you really think I'm the sort of man to bring charity to the world?"

"Yes," the boy responded without hesitation, evidently surprising the Portuguese.

Golden irises squinted contemplatively at this, and with a piqued interest, the elder male demanded, "What makes you believe that?"

Lavi frowned, unwilling to explain his answer. "It's just an instinct," he made up generically, molding his voice to sound as if it were an obvious enough answer.

The taunting leer spread over the Noah's features again, and he tisked in disappointment. "You can't just say something so unexpected like that, and not anticipate me wanting to know why, boy."

The redhead exhaled, but divulged his thoughts slowly, trying not to sound hopelessly naïve. "When I saw you for the first time on the train, that blond kid you were with tried to give Allen his present from you. The silver rock. You wouldn't waste your time on getting him anything unless you wanted to make him 'pleased'."

"That 'silver rock' was Kevin Yeager's coat button," Tyki informed the boy in a sort of smugness. His leer widened as the emerald orb blanched at this reference to the late General. "And Eeze is my friend. He's about the only one I would 'waste my time' pleasing."

Still, none of this answered Lavi's underlying question. "Then why _me_? You've said it's because I have the most potential for pleasure since I lack it or something, but why of all people, of all _exorcists _if not anyone else?"

The Portuguese furrowed his brow, wondering how to say 'Because I want to mess your life up' without actually revealing his sadism to the redhead and scaring him away. "Don't question me," he decided on, snappishly huffing as if offended by the very inquiry. Tyki unthinkingly turned from Lavi, and with a pout of his face, crossed his arms in upset. "Isn't it enough that I'm not killing you now?"

From behind him, there was a light laugh of mirth, quite contradictory to his threat, and he slowly returned his gaze to the Bookman apprentice, who was not-so-subtly chuckling into his hand.

"What…?"

"It's—ahaha, you looked so much like a kid right then, I don't know, it just seemed impossible that you were Tyki Mikk, dreaded enemy of the Order. Sorry." Lavi would've never recalled how utterly _human_ the man could be, if not for that thoughtless movement on the Noah's part. "Is… Is that how you act around your human friends?"

The man shrugged, almost unnoticeably readopting his gentlemanly tone. "I don't act. It's not me or my personality that changes; it's the ones I'm around. I respond differently to different people—don't you?" Having said this though, he suddenly felt that he'd given far more away about himself than he would've liked. "So… do you know me well enough now?"

A frown darkened the exorcist's face at the new subject matter, and he shook his head. "Tyki, please. I can be willing for you tomorrow…"

The Noah knew it was a hopeless battle, and he _really_ didn't feel up to taking anyone by force tonight. "And I was hoping that you'd be satisfied with knowing that aspect of me, but you're a hungry scholar, aren't you?"

The redhead snorted, curling his knees to his chest, the bedsprings groaning under the sudden weight shift. "That was hardly anything you told me—so you're either too lazy or too cruel to bother with 'helping' anyone but your friend and me—but that just opens up a hell of a lot more questions."

"How about this, then. I am Tyki Mikk from Portugal, I had no formal education, spent most of my adulthood as a vagrant with three human friends, prefer red over white wine, and I despise ballroom dances."

Though Lavi's memory stored this information out of habit, he still retained his frown of disappointment. "But that's not _knowing_ you. It's just factual statistics that I could get from anyone. I mean deeper things about you—have you felt uncomfortable about yourself before? How do you deal with stress? Have you ever fallen in love? What's your greatest fear—" the boy was cut short of his list by a dominating kiss from the elder male, and he gave a muffled noise of surprise, but silenced himself quickly as the Portuguese's hand moved behind his skull to hold their lips in place on one another.

For the second time since they'd met, the oddly bittersweet taste of cigarettes filled his senses, bringing with them a muted spice flavor as well, which the Bookman apprentice could only assume was Tyki's natural taste.

The boy could feel his face burning up in heated embarrassment, and he somewhat regretfully pulled out of the kiss. "You don't have to do that to shut me up," he muttered to the Pleasure, self-consciously rubbing his inflamed cheeks all the while. "Just tell me you don't want to answer those questions…"

Tyki smiled at the younger, though not condescendingly this time. "Good— I'm glad to see you understood my reluctance to open up that much. This _is_ just a pleasure fling after all, I hope you'll remember."

Reminded of this, Lavi nodded, and he adjusted the eyepatch over his right orb carefully for the sake of having something to do with his hands. Glancing up at the metallic irises of the older man, he blinked, not expecting Tyki to return the gaze so boldly.

"…I should get going," the Portuguese stated suddenly, breaking the short contact. "You have a mission in the morning, don't you, exorcist?" Noticing the redhead's eye dilate at the realization that he had competition to find the Innocence first, the man laughed knowingly. "Seeing as I came to find you and am 'off duty' so to speak, I won't interfere with your plans. The Earl has it coming for mocking me so often, anyhow."  
"Why would you let me get the Innocence so easily?" the exorcist asked quietly, something bordering on offense entering his voice.

The Noah emitted a generic, rather apathetic scoff of disinterest. "Too lazy," he pardoned. "Now, I really should get going." Standing up from the bed, the man turned away to leave, but not before delivering a triumphant smirk at Lavi. "I'll be expecting your return tomorrow night, boy. If I find out you've been killed by an Akuma, I'll negotiate with Millennium Earl and sell your soul to the Devil. Not much I can do with a pile of dust, eh?"

The exorcist hissed at this presumption to his weakness. "As if I'd let one of your brainless Akuma take me down, Noah. I'll be here."

Tyki grinned at this, fixing the white tie around his throat. "Then I look forward to seeing you tomorrow evening." Without allowing a moment for Lavi to reply, the Pleasure disappeared through the floorboards of the room, and not for the first time, left the redheaded exorcist to thoughts that were already starting to break down his composition.

True to his expectations, as the Noah stood outside of the hotel on his way from the very room he'd been in seconds ago, an oppressive silence suffocated the atmosphere, signaling the first departures of the boy's sanity.


	4. Decadence

**A/N: **And here we go! Sorry this update took longer than usual- I'm getting bogged down with my Naruto fics, going into new fandoms (Vocaloid, Hetalia, oh lawd), final exams, and then MOVING TO A NEW CITY. Dx So if I don't update past this summer, know that I was walking the ghetto regions and got shot. O: (Because I'm the type of person who would wander around dark, suspicious alleys looking for a good cosplay photoshoot.)  
Incredible gratitude and love directed toward _MissterCackles_ for being the best beta a Lucky writer could possibly ask for !!  
To those who review- thank you so much for encouraging me. It really means a lot!

**Credits: **Katsura Hoshino owns -Man, but you can blame Ohayocon '09 for the plot of Exotica. xD

**Also-Also: **This is most LIKELY the longest the chapters are going to vault to! Not the first chapter-- this one-- will be the longest. I think.

* * *

**Exotica**

**oo4: Decadence  
**

Plodding slowly after his Finder, Lavi drummed his fingers on the handle of his hammer, which was enlarged to the size of a travelling pack, propped over his shoulder. Despite Gozu's incessant chatter, the Exorcist's thoughts were on anything but American football. As usual of late, the face of Tyki relentlessly haunted him, though today, he noticed, the expression he couldn't forget was not the murderous leer, but rather the comical pout he'd been shown the night previous.

Guiltily, the redhead wondered if he'd upset the Portuguese by denying him so violently. It was stupid, he realized, to worry about 'hurting feelings' of an enemy intent only on using him for pleasurable reasons, but his forbidden friendships in the Order had disconcertingly thawed out his abandoned emotions, and most unfortunately, Lavi discovered that his heart enjoyed reaching out to killers like Noah.

Tonight, he told himself bracingly, he would let Tyki in. He'd been convinced that the Pleasure's chance to kill had presented itself far too many times to be used in the near future, and that left his only fear to the safety of the Innocence fragment he was currently searching for.

"Sir Lavi," came his blond Finder's voice then, politely interjecting. "We're here. No Akuma are in sight, but I'll just wait out here for you."

The redhead blinked slowly, readjusting his focus. They had reached a massive hill, and just beyond it, a yellow castle, whose bricks were mournfully crumbling with erosion. The boy clearly recognized the building as the one specified in his mission documents, and instantly, an ill-sense of foreboding flooded him. "Alright. Thanks, Gozu." He gave the Finder a grateful smile, and stepped forward toward the castle.

Almost as if on cue, a shrill cackling filled the air, resonating from all angles of the affected area. "Walk no further, Exorcist," chimed the echoing voice of what could only be an Akuma. "You have no way of winning this battle—not against me, of course." With a series of cocky laughs, a Level Three presented itself before Lavi, purplish armour glinting maliciously in the morning rays as it drifted downward from the skies.

The red-haired boy paled at the Akuma's appearance, legs being drained of their strength. He'd only faced a few Level Threes before, and they'd all been defeated with teamwork. One-on-one, he had no idea how he could possibly fare.

"Oho—scared, are we, _boy_?" The Akuma taunted, a smirk filling his metal jaw.

Lavi exhaled deeply, shifting his feet to a fighting stance. "Not on your miserable existence. Gozu, get away from here," he instructed the blond man behind him.

"Of course. Good luck, Lavi." The Finder blew a quick raspberry at the Akuma, then dashed wildly back to the town, leaving the fight.

"Tch, insolent human—" the demon's qualms of rage were interjected by a shout of 'Grow!'

"I'm more danger to you than he is," the exorcist informed his opponent, swinging his enlarged hammer in a wide arc above his head. "Gouka Kaijin: Hiban!" The fire snake that erupted from the stamp reared into the sky, its blazing coils heating the air quickly. Once more, with another stamp, a second serpent sprung from Lavi's hammer, wrapping its orange figure around the first flame.

The conjoined snakes lunged at the Level Three, the roar of fire against air crackling loudly. However, the magenta Akuma evaded the onslaught all too easily, his sharp cackle accompanying the dying hiss of the fire snakes. "Don't underestimate me, boy!" the demon warned, his location unknown to Lavi, as a shrill whir filled the air.

"Shi—" the exorcist barely lifted Nyoibo in time to deflect a knife projectile that was aimed at his head. Instantly, he remembered the Level Threes he and his friends had encountered on their journey to Edo, and he let out a string of curses. If this Akuma was anything like the ones in Japan, it would be clever enough to have other hindrances ready for an exorcist.

Summoning the arc of seals again, the redhead swung his weapon at the sky stamp. "Raitei Kaiten: Tenban!" The heavens growled as they shifted to accommodate his fighting purposes, a swarm of thick, gray clouds congregating over the area. Following his shout, a sharp sear of electricity jumped from the stormy canvas above, and attracted by the metal body, latched onto the Level Three with a deafening slap of force.

Lavi's quick thinking was rewarded by an agonized death cry, and he watched, unfazed, as the Akuma began to fold in on itself, its screams dying down slowly. To his sudden horror though, the body started convulsing with building laughter now, and with a burst, the Akuma was back in one whole piece, looking as if it'd never been hit with the lightning. "I told you not to underestimate me, boy." Two daggers flicked out from the demon's wrists, and before Lavi could react, forcefully pinned his jacket sleeves to the tree that he had unwisely positioned himself in front of.

The exorcist let out a string of furious curses, and pulling at his caught arms, tried to hold Nyoibo in a position to fight. His efforts were of little benefit though, and he was still without progress as the Level Three triumphantly stalked toward him, a snide tone in his voice.

"It's been a while since I've dined on human flesh," the monster mused, his steps quickly decreasing the distance between them. "I've never had the opportunity to eat a fresh exorcist, though… Now tell me—do you think the Innocence's footprint will make you taste better or worse?"

"Stick it up your ass," the redhead growled, finally able to properly wield his hammer in his restrictions. "Gouka Kaijin: Hiban!"

The fire snake erupted from the seal in a violent hiss, lunging at the Akuma with unmatched ferocity. While the demon was busied dispelling the serpent, Lavi strained at his leather fabric, ripping through the tough material after several tries.

Once he was able to redirect his full attention to the seething Level Three, the exorcist glared at his opponent, more on his guard than ever.

The Akuma, finishing evaporating the fire snake, turned to Lavi with his palms clasped in what seemed to be a hand seal. "Very good, as far as novice exorcists go. But can you withstand my—" the Level Three froze in shock, voice cut off.

The Bookman apprentice narrowed his emerald eye, staring at his fixated enemy. Slowly, a pentacle formed on the metal forehead, and then, nothing else. "What..?" Unnerved by this sudden advantage, the redhead summoned a few tentative Hiban to try and prod the Akuma into motion, but there was still no effect. Not about to give up his opportunity, the exorcist called out a final seal, and engulfed the demon in a swarm of flame, the unmistakable popping of destroyed metal ensuring the machine's downfall. But then, the answer hit him, the brunt of the impact actually making him growl in rage.

Noah.

Seething, the exorcist stepped over the smouldering remains of the Level Three, bracing his hammer threateningly in his hands. It had to be Tyki who was responsible for paralyzing the Akuma… With almost irritated indifference, Lavi regarded the meager Level Ones, who showed themselves slowly, and in an unusually brutal flare of annoyance, held up his weapon. "Gouka Kaijin: Hiban."

The snake that screamed from the seal was larger than most of his attacks, as it practically expressed his barely-restrained incense. It flew about the castle walls, quickly executing the few demons before dissipating in a sigh of smoke, and a narrowed, emerald orb followed the serpent broodingly as it scattered into the atmosphere. Seeing no further threats arising, he reduced his hammer, hitching it over his shoulder before proceeding to stride toward the home of the Innocence.

The shard was easy enough to locate and take— as soon as he'd entered the abandoned structure, he had felt the unmistakable warmth that signaled the matter's presence, and followed it into a small prayer room in the west wing of the castle. It lay obviously enough inside of a glowing Bible, which Lavi silently pocketed for Komui's investigation.

His actions were still thoughtless when he made his way back out of the castle, though he had to quickly compose himself, seeing his Finder eagerly waiting for him just on the slope of the hill. "Sir Lavi! I was just about to call Headquarters and tell them to dispatch other exorcists in the field to come help you. However did you manage to kill the Akuma?"

The redhead cocked his head naturally, smiling lopsidedly. "I'm not _that_ pathetic of an exorcist, am I?" He asked pleasantly, letting implication lie for him.

The Finder flushed, shaking his head quickly. "Sorry, Sir, you know what I meant." He continued on with talking as the two began to pace back toward the town. "Anyhow, General Klaud's squad is passing by this afternoon, so I was wondering if you'd like to return to the Order with them and cancel the hotel reservations for tonight?"

Lavi faltered in his step, green eye widening at this. He almost agreed with the blond, but closed his mouth slowly, remembering his own guilty want to feel pleasure. Fixing a false grin on his lips, he responded, "Sorry, I have some special Bookman stuff to attend to. It'd just be easier if I stayed here and finished it up."

Gozu nodded understandingly, and without further words, accepted the lie.

He and Klaud's squad left that evening with the Innocence Lavi had retrieved, and unsuspectingly departed without any suspicious thoughts.

After eating a small meal in the lower floor of the hotel, the redhead retreated to his room just as dusk began to fall. He rather nervously whiled away the remaining time with copying logs for Bookman.

At last, the sun gave way to the moon, and along with it, the silhouette of Tyki, framing his slight build in the window. Lavi slowly set aside his quill and looked at the man, containing his anger until he was sure that the Noah had not changed his mind to spare him, offering a trusting smile and only a discreet hand on Nyoibo.

The Portuguese man cast an approving look at the hammer which was still tucked away, then returned the boy's smile in full sincerity. "Good evening, Lavi. I trust you returned in good health?"

"Yes, thanks to you," the exorcist replied, his voice tensing as he tried to keep his lips from pulling back in a snarl of discontent.

The Noah narrowed a golden eye in confusion. "Thanks to me? I didn't do anything to help you, boy. The only reason I didn't interfere with your mission is because I'm confident the Earl will—"

"Shut up," the redhead scoffed, cutting the man off abruptly. "Don't take me for small fry, Tyki! How _dare_ you assume I need your help? I'm not _fucking weak_!"

"What are you talking about?" The man inquired, still unsure what had gotten the younger so upset.

"The Akuma," Lavi spluttered. "A pentacle appeared on its forehead, and then it stopped moving…" At the growing look of revolt on the Pleasure's face, he slowly trailed off, wondering if he'd gone too far.

"Road and Cyril, those psychopaths…" the other muttered in a barely audible volume.  
"…Road and who?"

Tyki shook his head exhaustedly, taking his top hat and overcoat off, draping them on a wooden chair, which Lavi took to mean no ill will was directed toward him. "My brother," the brunet explained drily. "Road must've told him about my plans to take you. I knew I couldn't trust that bratty princess."

"What?!" The redhead straightened up immediately, pulling his hammer out of its strap. "Are you serious?"

"Don't worry, boy, they know mindless sex has nothing to do with my duties. You'd be surprised at how much we do behind the Earl's back. Point being—you were spared from the Akuma by my brother and niece, because they enjoy it when I mess with you exorcists."

Lavi's peridot eye narrowed in distrust. "Just how many exorcists came before me?"

A playful smirk polluted the Pleasure's dark lips. "That's disclosed information, I'm afraid. And I also think that your predecessors would like their names kept anonymous out of their own shame, hm?"

The unease wouldn't leave the boy's features, but he slowly shifted his hand to replace Nyoibo in its holster on his thigh, forgiving the older. "I'm honestly getting doubts about this again…"

Tyki frowned in disappointment, walking a number of careful steps toward the Bookman apprentice. "I'm sorry—I shouldn't have said things that way. It's not that I'm always out bedding people—you I picked for your individual qualities."

"And that should make me feel flattered…?" the boy mumbled sarcastically, falling under the Noah's seduction as a few more steps eventually brought the taller male a mere touch apart from him.

"Of course. What else, Lavi?" Placing a kindly hand on the small of the exorcist's back, Tyki dipped his head to deliver an apologetic kiss onto softly trembling lips.

A bright-green orb widened in surprise at this innocent display of humanity, and the Bookman apprentice voiced his thoughts. "You're acting like you did with your friends, again," he noted, watching the Portuguese's expression carefully.

A genuine—_human_—smile possessed Tyki's mouth at this observation, but he gave no response.

Lavi blinked at the man before him, and hesitatingly, pulled his head back a little as to take in all of the dark face. As if the Noah knew what the other was doing, he kept still, not questioning the other's actions. The boy was contemplating everything, mildly shocked by his haphazard urge to return the kiss. To do so would be to betray the Bookmen, the Order, everything: He acknowledged this. But what hadn't he done yet? He'd already promised the Pleasure his body, and it wasn't like they'd never kissed before, even if it'd been mostly one-sided.

With a 'what-the-hell' attitude, the redhead moved forward, pushing his lips against Tyki's, inhaling sharply as the hand on his back tightened. Drawing his head back quickly, Lavi studied the Noah's expression again to see his reaction.

The golden eyes turned to a warm hazel, and an amused smile crossed his lips. Taking the exorcist's head in his other hand, the Pleasure brought their mouths together again, though this time, less tentative and much rougher. His tongue darted out, catching the gap between the boy's jaws and quickly claiming the hot space inside.

Trapped by unbelievable seduction, Lavi crumpled against his captor, willingly allowing himself to be guided toward the mattress. This time, he didn't protest as his body was flattened over the foot of the bed, Tyki covering his smaller frame with dizzying heat. The older man's dark hands roamed gently over his figure, though not in a way that made him feel unclean or disgusted.

First, the Noah made to fold off the redhead's bandanna, setting the fiery strands free. His eyes lingered on the stunning contrast of his hair against the bleached, white sheets, but he tore his gaze away to his dexterous hands, already moving to the boy's orange scarf next, carefully unwinding the strip of fabric from around the shallowly breathing throat. The Noah smirked in delight at the newly exposed flesh, and wasted no time in ducking down to catch the pulsating skin between his teeth, hoping to coax a cry from the exorcist.

Thrown off guard by this sensation, Lavi threw his head back, gritting his teeth in determination to not let any noise part his lips.

The Pleasure didn't miss this, and between attentions to the bared neck, chuckled at the redhead's reaction. "This isn't a torture session, Lavi. You're allowed to scream if you want. In fact," the dark-haired man sat back up, fingers now deftly disposing of the leather Black Order jacket, "I would _prefer_ that you use your voice to express your feelings."

"You're treating this like a game!" the boy gasped breathlessly in complaint, watching as the Portuguese slowly removed both his jacket and shirt with his Noah's prowess, in an effort to not waste the night away. Folding the clothes neatly, he leaned over the exorcist, depositing them on the chair where his own overcoat and top hat already hung.

Lavi's attention to minute detail was shortly diverted by a pair of chestnut irises, moving appreciatively over his uncovered torso. Flushing with mortification, the redhead instinctively brought his arms up to shield his thin chest. "Stop staring like that."

A wicked grin radiated playful sadism from Tyki's face, and he stroked a teasing finger over the uncovered ribcage's lines, touching each, one by one. "Can I help that you look so tempting? It's not quite my fault, is it?"

"I already consented," Lavi spluttered, wrapping his arms tighter around himself. His shield was removed though, when a pair of strong hands kindly replaced them at his sides.

"I just want to see everything," the Pleasure purred, his point proven as his eyes flitted down to the exorcist's pants. Almost immediately, a snort of laughter exploded from his lips. "I'd forgotten how funny it was," he explained to the redhead, "that you should place your hammer strap here."

The boy's face heated up in full flames as long fingers tapered over the leather holster while brushing far more of his inner thigh than had been absolutely necessary. "You _could_ just take it off," he mumbled, slightly disgruntled.

"Right, right, of course. I'm sorry, Lavi," he scoffed rather sarcastically. When the holster was carefully rolled up and placed alongside the shirt, the Noah seemed to have run out of patience to tease, as the pants were pulled away rather unceremoniously.

Stripped down to only his underclothes, it was with great interest that the exorcist was finally allowed to see the Noah's body. Surprisingly, the Pleasure removed his own attire rather modestly, though that didn't limit his physical attractiveness, and it was with firm, self-restraint that a peridot eye kept from staring too long. Now with only two pairs of underclothes separating them, Lavi's heart threatened to carve a tattoo into his chest as Tyki laid his toned, ashen frame onto his own.

Still unable to shake off the paranoia, the red-haired boy squirmed lightly under the Portuguese, though he froze, once he saw the elder's face tense with desire at the friction. Even when everything felt so wonderful—the exorcist couldn't help but to remember the consequences of what would happen next.

His pessimistic thoughts must've shown themselves in his features, because he was rudely distracted by an undeniable pleasure of their hips being pressed roughly together, and a triumphant grin on the Noah's lips. "Think in the moment, boy," Tyki advised his redhead, halting his taunting movements to swiftly remove both their underclothes in one, sharp sweep of Dark Matter.

Lavi gasped in shock as his new arousal was so suddenly uncovered, the heat coming from their entangled bodies encouraging the fire of the situation. To his dismay though, the Pleasure found the will to tease him a bit further, as was evident by the smug expression on his dark features.

The Portuguese lifted himself onto his elbows, crouched possessively over the boy, and tantalizingly kissed his path from the younger's red-marked neck down to his abdomen. Lavi breathed shallowly now, pushing his own frame up with his arms as well, in hopes of meeting the other male's pelvis with his.

However, Tyki had anticipated this, for as soon as the boy arched up, he neatly avoided the contact by sitting up, smiling almost apologetically as a scoff of frustration came from the other's lips.

"Fu… Fuck," the redhead gasped in want, not knowing what to do other than find the Noah's touch on his quickly heating skin again. Tyki watched the boy with deep satisfaction, deciding that in this situation, it would be better for both of them to just hurry and get on with what they'd put aside their hatreds for. As a tempting knee made its way between Lavi's sensitive thighs, his eye widened, and moving desperately, hooked his calves around the Pleasure's leg, pulling the pressure tightly into his aching arousal.

The man, hearing the other hiss in delight at the sensation, easily pried his leg out of the redhead's lock, and chuckled lightly, leaning down to kiss the smaller bruisingly. Wouldn't you rather I actually help you with that, Lavi?" he suggested, biting the inside of his cheek at the lusted glaze in his partner's eye.

"Just—do what you said you would, Tyki," the exorcist huffed, fists clenching needily at his sides, "and stop messing with me, would you?"

Consentingly, the Portuguese pressed his weight flush over Lavi's for a quick, obliging kiss, their budded erections brushing wonderfully. "God," Tyki hissed, unable to keep from grinding his pelvis violently into the redhead's their bodies arched for each other. In surprise, he noticed a puce swell in the boy's lips, and saw that as before, the younger was holding back all of his cries. Exhaling, the Noah lurched back up, determined to make Lavi emit some vocal noise by the end of this night—but not with just surface friction.

He reluctantly stood up from the bed, smirking at the younger's growl of complaint. Striding to the chair with his coat on it, he rummaged through one of the pockets, finding what he needed—a thin container of his domestic lubrication. Looking back to the exorcist waiting on the sheets, he noted the hint of relief veiling the redhead's face. "Did you really expect that I wouldn't come prepared, boy?" Sliding back to the foot of the bed, he unscrewed the vial, pouring a fair amount into his palm, slicking it over his fingers.

A worried flicker took Lavi's expression, despite the assistance of the lube solution, and he leaned up on his elbows. "Wait—" he protested, but was cut off when a wetted digit slipped suddenly into his virginal entrance, forcing the command into a cry of shock and slight pain. "Shi… Shit, are you sure you're not sticking a crowbar in there?" he demanded, shifting his hips as the fingers carefully grew in depth inside of his body.

The Portuguese laughed at this, flexing experimentally in the smaller male's entrance, not wanting to hit the boy's knot of nerves yet—he intended to bring that powerful pleasure only when he was in the more physically intimate position. The gentle stretching of his hand still brought desire into the moment though, as made clear when Lavi let out a choked groan and pushed his frame down to allow the fingers further entrance. "I'm prepared," he muttered almost incoherently. "I'm ready, Tyki."

The older man snorted in amusement, "Eager, are we?" He hadn't flexed the boy as much as he normally would've liked, but they were both impatient enough to not really care. He'd just have to be a little more delicate when finally taking Lavi. "Not that I mind your enthusiasm, of course." Wasting no time, the Pleasure sat himself at the joint of the exorcist's thin hips, lightly folding the legs up to make more room between the thighs.

The redhead shifted slightly, laying flat on his back to pull his knees as high up as his chest, helping to make more room for the larger man. His flexibility obviously pleased the Noah; causing a look of appreciation to fill his dark features at both the younger's physical capabilities and utter willingness. Taking this open invitation, Tyki slowly pressed the head of his erection to the boy's entrance, studiously examining the peridot iris for any possible indication of sharp pain. Using the utmost caution, he meticulously buried his shaft into Lavi's pelvis, receiving no verbal reaction save for the gritted shaking throughout the boy's body as he violently clamped his teeth down on his lower lip. "Feeling anything yet?"

Instead of admitting weakness, the redhead only shook his head slowly, eye waning as he held back his urge to throw the man off of him and stop this entire ordeal, before the throbbing pressure could increase anymore.

"Right, then." Willing to just accept the silence as a go-ahead, the Noah pulled from the boy, then, a little faster, pressed back into him. This time, Lavi's eye flinched shut at the coiling feeling in his lower body, but was still devoid of an oral reaction. But when the Noah buried himself in the boy another time, a low gasp escaped both their lips as the exorcist's muscles clenched instinctively, and dizzy with rapidly growing euphoria, Tyki feared that the feeling was so addicting, he would be unable to stop if asked to.

"Don't treat me like an old woman," Lavi growled surprisingly, speaking through ground teeth. "You keep having me think you might actually make this feel like sex between two men, but you're acting so cautious—agh!" The redhead threw his neck back when his victimizer compliantly thrust quickly into him, a devious grin on the poisonous lips. He paled against the dark of night, veins clearly lining his throat as he clung onto his front of being pain-tolerant. It was more than evident that speaking those encouraging words killed him, but Lavi refused to show any lack of endurance; a half-hearted attempt to make his betrayal to the Order any less treacherous. "Like I said last night; better ways of shutting me up…"

"Oh, I know," the Noah replied cheerily, pressing his hips deeper into Lavi's when he finally reached the pleasure spot, earning another pant of lusted suffering from the boy. "It's obviously more fulfilling when I go about it this way, don't you think?"

For the life of him, the redhead was unable to imagine how Tyki kept himself so composed, even when moving increasingly rhythmically in speed. He was about to try for a witty comeback when the older man twice more found his pocket of nerves. Almost blindingly, the pain ebbed from his body to give way to ecstasy, forcing the intended words come out in an incoherent jumble, instead.

"Sorry?"

"Show some expression, dammit!" Lavi groaned in a mix of annoyance, torture and pleasure, his frame pushing back heatedly against the other's touch in sheer thrill. "Other than that fuckin' grin," he clarified, twitching as said smile only widened. His thoughts were diverted soundly though, when he grew aware of a hand on his neglected arousal. Air came scarce to his lungs as sensations inundated his entire being, and still wanting more, his own hands flew to Tyki's hipbones, pulling the Noah deeper inside of himself—completely ignorant of the hurt.

The Portuguese closed his eyes in leaden intoxication, lips curling back in a twisted wanting when Lavi displayed his eagerness so bluntly. His hand curled tighter around the redhead's erection, luring a noise of euphoria from below him. Amidst the haze of pleasure, he was conscious of the exorcist's quaking legs wrapping themselves around his waist in acceptance, and encouraged by this gesture, Tyki searched harder for the other's nerves.

He realized he'd gone too far when the boy under him lost his breath suddenly, the green eye snapped open with fear. Lavi tightly pulled Tyki's body closer into him reflexively, but instantly let go as obvious discomfort tainted that movement. The Noah wondered with annoyance if he'd broken the delicate tissue, but couldn't bother to stop and check.

"Why—" the redhead's mouth fell open as he struggled to put out the question, body faintly shaking against the older man's. "Why did you go that fast--?"

Normally, Tyki would've replied snidely that he'd been _told_ to be less gentle, but just feeling the exorcist trying to slowly move himself off of the Noah's shaft sent a poisoned jolt of lust down the elder's spine. Slightly miffed by the Lavi's attempt to recoil, the Pleasure asserted his control in the situation by using his free hand to latch onto the boy's hip, and forcefully drove himself even further into the other's body.

"Stop—!" the redhead exclaimed, the pained demand spilling desperately from his mouth. As the Noah shifted his pelvis in regularity though, he struck the smaller's satisfying ganglion soundly, exchanging the exorcist's aching for overwhelming bliss. The exorcist's visible eye fluttered closed as the pleasure swallowed his senses, and he let out a stunned cry of delight, reeling his frame down onto Tyki's.

The Portuguese's lips curled back in a snarl of dizzied want, and he plunged into the younger man's burning body in an unchecked pace, satisfied with the way Lavi's knuckles retreated from his hips and fisted onto the bed sheets with faltering strength. He wryly noted that the smaller hands never clung to him needily, as he'd expected of the redhead. This somewhat rankled him, and he pushed himself forcefully into Lavi, the tangible salt of sadism lacing his jaw. The boy exhaled in evident hurt, but said nothing, too fixated on the heavy desire to care—it wasn't as if the older man would've stopped for him, anyhow.

Tyki's rhythm slipped sporadically then, signaling his arriving peak. With a few final, needy thrusts, he managed to brush the redhead's pleasure one more time, before he came with a shuddering movement, his release filling Lavi's already trembling body satisfyingly.

Breathing labouredly, the Portuguese man subsided his hips' movement, though as his lower body slowed in pace, his fingers on the exorcist's erection quickened in balance. Sensing the last climax only seconds away, Tyki hummed in approval at the quiet cries coming from the younger's mouth. Calculating the timing perfectly, the Noah pulled smoothly out of Lavi, shifting his body so he could lower his head between the boy's thighs. Capturing the moisture-slicked tip of the erection neatly between his lips, he licked the hot slit of the member, smiling smugly when the exorcist shortly bucked his hips up, coming as tight fingers intertwined themselves in long, dark curls.

The boy's fresh release filled his maw strongly, the salted essence tasting of triumph and sadism. Tyki swallowed it thickly, carefully taking his hands off the still-panting boy to wipe away the excess fluids on the corner of his lip. He knew how sensitive men were about being kissed with release still on his mouth, after all. Tactfully allowing Lavi a few moments to recover his orientation and breathing pattern, the Noah busied himself with finding all the stains on the hotel's sheets, rather pleased to see that there wasn't as much of a mess as there usually was. Only slight areas of the cloth were damaged, as most of the release fluids had been caught well enough.

Glancing down at the drowsy redhead, Tyki laid down next to him, curling the boy into his dark arms possessively. He half-considered getting up to find a washcloth and wipe away the remnants of their sex, but couldn't seem to conjure up enough willpower to leave the warm bed. Besides, for Lavi's first time, he didn't know how much energy could be stirred on the exorcist's part, either. "So how'd you enjoy that?" he questioned then, content with just lying there to mock his bed partner.

"I don't know," Lavi admitted in a tired sigh, letting the Noah run soft lips over his jaw line. "Physically… you know… thank you. For that, and also for… not killing me."

The Noah tisked in shame, bringing the boy's head down to rest on his sculpted chest. "I've had plenty of chances to take your life before, remember. So," he dropped the subject, surfacing another, somewhat more complicated one. "Would I be correct in assuming you wouldn't mind having another rendezvous such as this one?

Lavi stiffened, edging back from the older man gingerly. "What?"

"I still have plenty of pleasures to reap from you," Tyki explained, his grip tightening unconsciously as the smaller tried to disentangle himself. "Of course, we can't keep meeting at random hotels throughout the world, 'fraid my new duties as Cyril's bachelor-bait keep me rather restrained nowadays. Would you be averse to having a solid meeting place in France?"

The redhead contemplated this, too many questions about this proposal flying through his mind. "First off—am I under any obligation to go to this 'place' if I agree?"

"No, it'd be loosely on a whim."

"How do I get to France from Britain in one night?"

"The Ark. You and the Walker boy used one of our doors to get to Nice for that first night, am I right?" Receiving a nod, Tyki explained, "I saw where you came out. The house isn't far from there."

Lavi opened his mouth to point out another flaw in the plans, but he was politely silenced, this time with a warm finger against his bruised lips.

"Shush?" the Noah asked, a sincere smile on his own mouth. Getting another nod of consent, the man leaned close to graze teasing teeth over his unsuspecting prey's lower lip. "It'll all come down to chance and coincidence. Don't worry about it, alright, Lavi?"

The boy in his hold shuddered at the touch, grumbling words of reluctant agreement. "Whatever, but give me at least a little more information about this place…"

A yawn was returned tiredly from the older male. "Fine. But not now. I'll leave you a paper in the morning."

"Don't fall asleep yet," Lavi complained, tugging one of the Noah's long strands of hair. "How do I know you won't kill me if we do meet at this house in Nice?"

"Here's my next chance to do so." Without warning, Tyki plunged his fist lazily into the redhead's chest cavity, stroking the heart casually. Just as swiftly, he withdrew his hand unstained. It was all so rapid, his victim hadn't even had time to suffer. Instead, the boy actually relaxed at this reassurance. "See? I didn't rip out your organs. Anyhow, you should know—I make a point to separate the opposite sides of my life, and what belongs on the battlefield stays strictly on the battlefield. I have no need to attack you when you're unprepared. That's cowardly and weak."

The exorcist gave a noise of acceptance, gently releasing the ebony lock from between his fingers. "I can believe that enough… Oh, and thank you for grabbing my heart. It's oddly comforting."

"…You're a strange boy, Lavi."

"You're one to talk, gentleman-vagabond."

"Pfft."


End file.
